LeeGaa  Moving In
by Warrior-of-Riverclan
Summary: Lee and Gaara live in two different villages, but desperately want to live together. Will Gaara really give up his life as Kazekage for one special leaf ninja? LeeGaa!


Author's note: Okay, Hi people! XD I didn't put an author's note in my other story, so I am in this one! This is the first yaoi I ever wrote (the SasuNaru was my second) and it was for Elizarush's contest on Deviantart.(check her out, she's got two epic ObiKaka and LeeGaa doujins going.) The contest was held a while ago but I was too lazy to put this on here till now. :_D

This won third place, I'm so proud too! And I left this in the original deviantart format, so I dunno if it will look weird or what...if it does tell me and i'll change it. This is filled with my stupid humor and if Kanky seems a bit OOC i'm sorry but that's part of my stupidity too. Kanky just cracks me up! xD So enjoy the LeeGaa-ness people! X3

And reviews make me happy! :D

Gaara sat in his office, a bored look on his face. A huge stack of papers loomed on one side of the desk. Lazily, the redhead took the top paper, stamped the bottom, and let it flutter to the floor. He sighed. The Kazekage had been doing nothing but paperwork all morning, and the huge mound of it on the floor was proof. He was just about to grab the next paper when something behind the the stack caught his eye. He reached around his original target and instead picked up a small picture frame. In it was a photo of him and Lee on their first date. Lee had a huge grin on his face, a couple scraps of cotton candy stuck to his cheek, and had one arm around a nervous looking Gaara. They were at the carnival with Naruto and Sasuke, though they soon left them to be alone. At the beginning they were too shy to look at each other but when they did they couldn't stop. After that day, they had spent all their free time together. At least, until Gaara went back to Sunagakure...  
A wave of loneliness hit Gaara. It had been four months since he left his beloved Lee, and he missed him terribly. They rarely found the time to call each other, or even write a letter.  
The door creaked open, and GHaara looked up to see Kankuro walk in.  
"Hey little brother! Still haven't finished that paperwork yet?"  
Gaara stared at the pile miserably. He had forgotten all about it. "I'll finish it soon, maybe..."  
Kanky stared at the mess on the floor. "Um, okay then. Why don't you take a break and come spar with me? It looks like you need it. badly..."  
Gaara paused. "Yeah, that sounds nice..."

~~~`*Three days Later*'~~~

Gaara paced in his office, biting his bottom lip. He reached for the phone sitting on his desk several times before yanking his hand back and continuing his restless walking.  
_Come on, come on! Just doit Gaara!_ He scolded himself. _How can you call yourself the Kazekage if you can't even make a simple phone call?_  
He picked up the phone and jabbed in the number and listened to it ring.  
_Please, please, please pick up!_  
All his doubts flooded into his mind and he was just about to slam the phone back down when a familiar voice queried, "Hello?"  
"H-Hi Lee."  
"Gaara? Is something wrong? You usually only get to call on Sundays..."  
"No, I just...wanted to talk to you about something." He confessed.  
"Well, okay. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Lee sounded worried.  
The redhead remained silent.  
"...Gaara?" Lee was really worried now.  
He squeezed his eyes shut. _Do it!_  
"...Iwannaoveithoo!"  
"Woah, slow down please!"  
He took a deep breath to calm himself and started again, at a slower pace this time. " I want to move to Konoha and live with you."  
"WHAT? GAARA ARE YOU CRAZY!"  
"Huh?" That wasn't the reaction he had expected. "I'm not crazy! I spent a lot of time thinking about this and i've decided that, if you'll have me..." His voice trailed away, uncertainly.  
Lee sighed. "Gaara, I love you, and I want you to be here too, but can you really do this? You're the Kazekage for cryin out loud! Do you want to give up everything you've ever known, your village, your family, your friends, just for me?"  
"Yes, of course I do! the people here are strong and can get on without me!" Gaara rushed on eagerly. "When you're not here, it's like I left my purpose in life back in Konoha, with you! I love you Lee, and the only way for me to find it again is to be with you!"  
"I feel the same, but...Why don't I move over there with you?" Lee choked on the last part.  
"No! I coukd never do that to you! Konoha needs you! _I'm_ the one that can't take you away from what you have!"  
Lee was silent for a second. "Allright, you can move in." He sounded a bit morre cheery now. "Do you want to share a bed or have your own?" He joked.  
"Oh, share one, of course!"  
Lee laughed. " 'Kay! When will you get here?"  
Gaara thought about that for a minute. "Two weeks from now, on the twenty-sixth."  
"Sounds good. I gotta go now. Love ya!"  
"Love you..." Gaara set the phone down, then jumped up and did a victory dance across the room.  
"Uh huh, oh yeah, it's your birthday, uh huh, I'm moving in with Lee!" He finished with a wiggle and a jump before brushing off his clothes and sitting back down to finish his paperwork. -_-'

"LEAVE THE VILLAGE! GAARA YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
The Kazekage rubbed his forehead. He had told a total of three people that day, and his siblings' reactions beat out Baki's by a landslide in volume. And he was getting a headache.  
"Temari, Kankuro, my mind is made up and there's nothing you can do to change my decision."  
Temari raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? What if i just so happened to 'accidentally' cut off Mr. Pooky Bear's arms, hmmm?" She held up the worn old teddy bear that Gaara had kept from his childhood.  
"Hey! Don't bring him into this!"  
"Fine, whatever," She threw the bear at the stack of suitcases lined up against the opposite wall. "But why are you leaving _now_? Don't we matter to you anymore? And what about the village?"  
"Of course you matter! And the village will be fine without me! The new Kazekage will be Kanuro, and-"  
"Excuse me!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed, simultaneously.  
"Little brother, I can't be Kazekage! That's your job, and you need to stay here to do it!"  
Gaara sighed. "Look, you'll be fine. Just sign a few papers and protect the village from Akatsuki invaders. It's really not that hard. We're leaving on the 23rd, so prepare yourselves." With that, the redhead took a pill and went to bed.

Gaara looked out of his caravan to see the trees located about a quarter mile outside of Konoha. He leaned against the back of his seat, inside what Kankuro calls "The tent on wheels", and closed his eyes. The villagers had reacted well, accepting his decision with little fuss, and respecting him for being truthful to them and not making excuses. Though Kankuro wasn't too happy about it, they welcomed him as Kazekage without any objections.  
_In a few minutes all my worries will be gone, and I'll get to see Lee..._  
"Lord Gaara, we're here," a jonin popped his head into the tent and informed him.  
"Very well," Gaara got up and stepped outside once the caravan stopped.  
A huge crowd of Leaf shinobi were waiting at the entrance to the village. Gaara saw Naruto, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, Kiba, and practically everyone else. Then the redhead spotted one stunning, beautiful person running towards him.  
"Lee!"  
Said person crashed into him, squeezing him and twirling him around in a tight bear hug. Then their lips met, and the whole world vanished so there was just Lee, Lee, and more Lee.  
"All right, break it up. I do believe you owe me something little brother."  
Gaara unhooked the Kazekage hat from his belt and shoved it in Kankuro's face, causing him to fall over rather ungracefully, all without breaking the kiss.  
Temari stared at Kankuro. _How does __that__ get to be Kazekage?_  
All too soon, Lee pulled away, giving them both a chance to breath. Gaara turned back to the people of Sunagakure that had been his escort. "Well, I guess this is goodbye..."  
Kankuro crawled over to hum and hugged Gaara's legs. He sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you little brother!"  
Temari came over and gave him a real hug. "Feel free to come back any time. I know I'll need help with this one." She kicked Kanky till he let go and dragged him back to the caravan.  
"Sniff...Gaara...Little Brother..."  
"You sure he's the best choice for Kazekage?" Lee asked as they waved goodbye to the disappearing caravan. Gaara leaned into Lee's side.  
"They'll be fine, they have the avisors to help them."  
The couple turned around and walked back to the village. The other shinobi crowded around them, pestering them with countless questions. eventually, they left them alone, but by that time it was getting late, so they made their way to Lee's apartment. They spent the last few hours of the day unpacking Gaara's things and catching up on what had happened during the last few months. They talked the night away and before they knew they had both fallen asleep.

Gaara yawned and blinked awake in Lee's arms.  
"Good morning, " Lee said and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn as red as his hair.  
"And good morning to the lovely couple!"  
"Naruto!" Lee and Gaara yelled when they saw the blonde sitting on the end of their bed. ...He was trimming his toenails. On the edge of _their_ bed!  
"How the heck did you get in here!" Lee demanded, getting mad.  
"You really ought to lock your door at night. But your place has better toenail conditions than at Sasuke's so..."  
"Get out!"  
"Huh?"  
Lee grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, dragged him out of the room, Gaara following, and threw him out of the apartment.  
Gaara stared at him. "Was that really neccesary?"  
"Yes," Lee stated, smiling. "Now I get some _alone time_ with you!" He kissed the red head and they stumbled back to the bedroom. ~3  
~~~At Sunagakure...~~~  
"Temari! Get in here!"  
The kunuoichi ran into the Kazekage's office.  
_What's wrong this time!_  
The office was a mess! Kankuro was up to his ears in paperwork and chickens!  
"...How did this happen!"  
There was bird poop and egg splattered all over the walls and floor. Papers were everywhere you could imagine, and at least forty chickens flapped about, scattering feathers and such across the room.  
"I did _not_ sign up for this!" Kankuro grunted as he tried to shake off a coupke of the darned birds that were pecking at his ears.  
Temari turned and walked away.  
"Hey, Wait! Temari! Please help me! Ow! Stupid chickens!"  
~~~`END'~~~


End file.
